powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Action Heroes
is the All Comics themed Power Rangers series created by Karin Kanzuki Plot King & Queen Backfirshire had five gems and took into space but Draft forgoting it to take it, but Before Marcus Savory & Taariq Abullah found them and took them and gave them to give to their younger siblings. Taariq, Rachel, Jenna, Marcus and Joe has Younger Siblings, Leyton, Kai, Christopher, Jack and Katarina never had siblings. King Backfishire set the 5 Gems to destroy earth. Hershey throw the Arrows to they house and They took them into the Command Center. They move into a new apartment to be their base to communicate their siblings, Leyton and Carter were Romancing each other, when Elena came, it actuality came to a end between Leyton and Carter. Later on, Elena and Carter has found Purple and Navy gems and the went to the command center to surprise Chris, Billy, Katarina, Leyton and Jack. Carter and Leyton made their choice to be boyfriend and girlfriend again. when draft was murder, Queen Backfishire destroy the hole city to find how is the serial killer but turn out, Power Rangers Mario Kart ended draft. Characters PRMK Characters Allies * Hershey * June Surez Villains * Draft * Queen Backfishire * King Backfishire * Cyprian Arsenal *Action Cellphone *Action Paddy Phones *Action Lifesaver Blasters *Action Lifesaver V-Lancer *Action V-Control **Overdrive Sword **Squadron Rod **Megaforce Bazooka **In Space Stunner **In Brave Sling *Action Promoted V-Control **Mystic Lance **Dino Lance Mecha :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha, *Power Access Action Kart Destroyer *Super Heroes Megazord *Ultra Heroes Megazord **Overdrive Dumper **Squadron Lion **Megaforce Dragon **In Space Shuttle **In Brave Tiger **Mystic Spite **Dino Pleisosaurs Alternate Mecha *Power Sparkles Megazord **Power Blitz Jet **Power Blitz Helicopter **Power Blitz Crimson Lazer *Power Mighty Megazord **Power Blitz Dumper Lazer **Power Blitz Marine Star Auxiliary *Action Dragon *Action Elephant *Action Panda *Action Crusher *Action Ape Alternate Combinations *Action Kart Savior *Action Drago *Action Eleph *Action Panda *Action Crush *Action Ape *Action Kart Destroyer Episodes *Comic Book 1: First Comic Book *Comic Book 2: Creativity Style *Comic Book 3: Classic Pranks *Comic Book 4: Love and War *Comic Book 5: Ultimate Game *Comic Book 6: Master Beam *Comic Book 7: Passion Fruit Curd *Comic Book 8: Action Heroes vs Mario Kart Pt.1 *Comic Book 9: Action Heroes vs Mario Kart Pt.2 *Comic Book 10: Wario Ranger and Star Actress *Comic Book 11: Bad Day *Comic Book 12: Cross War *Comic Book 13: Play Date *Comic Book 14: Memories *Comic Book 15: New York State Test *Comic Book 16: Field Day 2 *Comic Book 17: Power Flowers *Comic Book 18: Action Heroes on TV *Comic Book 19: Copy Action Heroes *Comic Book 20: Deadly Game *Comic Book 21: Two Powers Rangers *Comic Book 22: Crush Power *Comic Book 23: Weird Technical Zord *Comic Book 24: Q&A Test *Comic Book 25: Final Destination *Comic Book 26: Go Jack *Comic Book 27: Action Heroes in Japanese *Comic Book 28: Sweet! Savory! and Spicy *Comic Book 29: French Test *Comic Book 30: Bluetooth On *Comic Book 31: Bro vs Bro Fight *Comic Book 32: Leyton Punishes *Comic Book 33: Who Murder Draft Pt.1 *Comic Book 34: Who Murder Draft Pt.2 *Comic Book 35: Who Murder Draft Pt.3 *Comic Book 36: Who Murder Draft Pt.4 *Comic Book 37: Who Murder Draft Pt.5 *Comic Book 38: Action Heroes In Heaven *Comic Book 39: Texas Chainsaw *Comic Book 40: Moving Huntsville *Comic Book 41: Wishing Happy Birthday 2 *Comic Book 42: Copy Cats Again *Comic Book 43: Queen Backfishire *Comic Book 44: Leyton Mom's *Comic Book 45: Katarina Gone Forever *Comic Book 46: Power Sources *Comic Book 47: Action Heroes and Mario Kart Fights *Comic Book 48: Final Showdown DVD Release *Power Rangers Action Heroes Vol. 1 (Ep. 1-10) *Power Rangers Action Heroes Vol. 2 (Ep. 11-20) *Power Rangers Action Heroes Vol. 3 (Ep. 21-30) *Power Rangers Action Heroes Happy Halloween *Power Rangers Action Heroes Happy Christmas *Power Rangers Action Heroes Vol. 4 (Ep. 31-40) *Power Rangers Action Heroes Vol. 5 (Ep. 41-48) *Power Rangers Action Heroes Complete Series (1-51) Category:KarinKazuki